


Moment of Clarity

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [32]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Reminiscence, Remorse, Spoiler Potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Dracula has a moment when he regrets a choice he made.(Ask.FM request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Moment of Clarity

The night skies were filled with the sound of thousands of wings flapping in the wind, as demons streamed out into Wallachia on his orders. Dracula felt no joy for it, and he hadn’t felt any since it all started. He just had felt a grim satisfaction that the ones who had killed his wife all were to suffer. But when this initial satisfaction had died down, and only the grim, cold anger and overwhelming sadness remained, another emotion slowly burrowed its way into his heart.

_Regret._

It wasn’t regret over that he hadn’t been there when Lisa had needed him, but regret over what he had done to his son in a moment of pure, blind rage. Alucard had tried to stop him, and it had been then that he had attacked and near-fatally wounded his son. The same son Lisa had taught him to love and adore, for the simple joy he brought to his existence. Adrian was somewhere out there, recovering from his wounds, and probably in the hands of humans, who would have no problem with rallying him against his father. But that was not so much what he feared that would happen. It was still, overwhelmingly, the feeling that he had made a mistake that had cost him what little had remained of his already small family.

Dracula picked up one of the few images he had of his wife. He had drawn it himself, while she had held Adrian in her arms, a small bundle of wondrous joy back then. She smiled, looking like an angel. The only angel he ever had welcomed in his life. And his little fangling, who had looked so peacefully, unknowing that the world could be incredibly cruel one day. A blissful, easy time.

What hurt most was that he still saw a lot of Lisa in Adrian’s every motion and deed, and it had shown again when Adrian had interrupted him and had pleaded him to not call upon the legions of Hell. The moment he had lashed out haunted him. The expression on Adrian’s face, that of realization that his father would betray him and his wishes for the allegiance with Hell, was coming back clearly to Dracula.

“Forgive me, my son. One day, we might reconcile. For your, and your mother’s sake. Not for mine...”


End file.
